Dakota Jackson
Warning Dakota Veronica Nesia (nee Jackson) is the main character and sometimes narrator of the fan-made series, Dakota Jackson of the Olympians, written by the user 101EmilyRox. She is origanly thought to be a demi-god but is then revealed to 3/4 immortal, due to being nearly killed when she was an immortal as a toddler. It is a story about the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. ΔαKΩTα ΞαΚΚΣΩη After The Last Olympian After TLO it is implied that Percy and Annabeth survived through to adult-hood and got married. The author has also said that Percy and Annabeth were given the gift of godhood again and they both accepted, Percy becoming the god of Heroes, Rivers and Fire and Annabeth becoming the goddess of Architecture and loyalty. They both have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood which Dakota seldom stays at due to her attempt at concealing the fact that both of her parents were immortal when she was born... JK!!! That was all to good to be true. Annabeth and Percy do not get married to each other. Percy marries Annabeth's sister Lanie. Annabeth becomes a hunter of artemis afterall. Thalia dies and Annabeth takes her position as the leader. Neither are happy, but Annabeth cannot leave. Dakota is really daughter of Percy and Lanie Early Life When Dakota was young she met Heidi di Angelo, grand-daughter of Hades. As young children Dakota and Heidi were charming and sweet, but they did have a record for blowing up schools they went to. At Yancy Acadamy they met Trevor Nesia, who was a son of Z son ''"Death" When Dakota was an infant some unknown person tried to kill Dakota. She was nearly killed but an unknown force saved her and she was put into the Manhattan Orphanage. It is later implied that Kronos either did it himself (unlikely) or he had someone do it. When she was 5 Annabeth found her with the help of Hera and Athena. They made sure that she would not have any contact with mosters until she was 13 but that was ruined by her meeting (and defeating) the Minotaur when she was 9. Percy gave her the power. The Dakota Jackson of the Olympians series 'WARNING: SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ Read at your own risk... 02:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC)' The Life of Dakota Jackson In LDJ she is a main character. She is in her 5th year at Camp Half-Blood. She is a very respected camper and trains the younger campers at sword fighting. During one of her lessons she was intrupted by Chiron running (or cantering) in to the arena yelling, "BATTLE POSITIONS!" Dakota fights against Kronos and his army as thet attack camp, but they win and because Dakota was seen as the biggest threat she was thrown down into Tartaras. When she arrived she found that the Olympian gods had been locked up to but she leads them escapeing after she pick-pocketed one of the cyclopes that escorted her into Tartaras. When they arrive at Mt Olympus they find that Kronos is fighting with Percy. Kronos manages to throw Percy aside but Dakota runs forward to protect her father. She fights a difficult battle with the Titan helped by Heidi, Paul and Trevor but they all get injured (including herself) but with great effort she manages to win, destroying Kronos. She says, 'Immortals aren't unkillable, just ''very hard to kill," With that the other gods thought that she meant she had killed Kronos but Athena talks to Dakota sepperatly. Dakota reveals that she has only annoyed Kronos ALOT ''and he will be back for revenge very soon. Dakota is later forced to reveal who her parents are after Zeus gets suspisious. She announced it infront of the entire council. Her friend Leo is very shocked at the news, learning that his friend is accually his sister. Terror on the Nile f Legend in the Making f Last Chance f Outside Series Family Rivralry The Dark Olympians The Doomed Quest Magical Items *Defender. magical sword forged by Hephaestus that can turn into most weapons like a sword, dagger, bow, spear, Egyptian staff or even a rope. *Hermes flying sandals. Hermes made a bargin with dakota. if she lived through one day doing what he does he would give her a pair of his shoes. She won the bet *Olympus Key. In ancient Greece, Zeus gave Dakota a key to olympus. A circular stone that glows when put into the correct key hole and allows the person to enter Olympus. It is know as the backdoor. *Lightning bolt. Jupiter a.k.a paul Blofis gave Dakota, Storm and Jonothon a bolt each. Dakota's glows blue and she uses it to stun Typhon. Romance Trevor Nesia Dakota shows strong feelings towards Trevor Nesia, son of Zeus. She accepted an invitation to go to her year 11 Prom with him and has been accompined to the Camp Half-Bloods yearly fireworks by him every year. They kiss during the end of The Life of Dakota Jackson and are going out in it's sequel ''Terror on the Nile ''and for the rest of the series. In an alternate universe story, her older self comes to her time and dakota finds out that Trevor dies in the future which greatly upsets her and she is much more protective of Trevor in the shadows. During the course of ''Last Chance ''Heidi is suspisious when Trevor spends time with Hera and even Aphrodite. It turns out that he wanted advice on how to propose to Dakota, which he did at the end of the book, ending in a "Yes." Ethan Sorone Dakota had a crush on Ethan when she was a child but that crush was replaced by Trevor. Enemies Dakota has made ememies with most monsters including Kampe and the minotaur. She has also a half enemy with Ares (like Percy was with him) and she has a strong dislike of all of the Ares campers although she builds a small friendship with Harry La Rue, Clarrisse's son. She dislikes the Aphrodite campers and Aphrodite herself. Fatal Flaws Dakota is unaware of her fatal flaw until Prometheus met her an (cripticly) revealed that she has the same flaws as her parents. Dakota doesn't like this thinking that she should be iindividual instead of a copy of her parents, Percy and Annabeth. Her personal loyalty (from Percy) has gotten her into trouble quite alot, in one case she nearly destroyed Olympus because Zeus hurt her best friend, Heidi di Angelo. Her deadly pride does not affect dakota to much, although in ''The Dark Olympians ''she is always repeated that she won't become like Veronica. Or she won't be immortal. Her pride is more evident when she gos through hard situations (excpecially with the gods) where she holds her head high and gives them a piece of her mind. Known Friends *Heidi di Angelo *Paul Hoit *Trevor Nesia *Leo Jackson *Jessica Monroe *Harry La Rue *Kane Stoll *All of Athena cabin *Tyson *Tridon *Carter Kane *Sadie Kane *Athena *Demeter *Apollo *Thalia Grace *Hades (sort of) *Hermes *Hemera *Luke Castallan *Horus *Jupiter *Minerva *Artemis Fowl *Domovoi Butler *Juliet Butler *Capt. Holly Short *Foally *Chiron Personality Dakota is a very kind person, if you are on her good side. If you on her bad side she will be anything but kind to you. Her personality is very much like her parents, whether she likes it or not. She is often willing to risk her life to save her friends, strangers, even her enemies like her father Percy (she also shares this as one of her fatal flaws.) On her mothers side she shares her intelligence and she is a master stratigist. She is some what arigant, often making gods speakless and she is very sarcastic, a part of her that gets her into trouble and allows her to talk her way out of it too. She is also a huge fan of Green Day, Ke$ha, P!NK and AC/DC making her friends with Thalia grace on-sight. Parents Dakota had negitive attidute towards her parents, probably due to her being raised in an orphanage then learning that her parents were alive (let alone immortal!) She later learns to respect them to some extent but she still has a minor attidute towards them, but only for hugging her infrount of her friends (and the gods) Aspirations Dakota does not share her mothers love for architecture. She respects it and the intelligence behind it but she far moore enjoys history. She wishes to be an Archeologist, working in Egypt or Rome. Of course the gods do not like her working around the other gods, although she is friends with (some of) them. Apperance Dakota is described by the author as, "A girl that doesn't care about her apperance. Although some think she is beautiful she shrugs it off, often agreing with insults from Ares campers, which startels them." Her idea of clothing is ripped up jeans and a one sholder shirt. She often wears punk clothes, very close to Thalia's but sometimes she will wear polo shirts and 3/4 jeans. She has sea-green eyes that change to a stormy grey when she is angry or fighting. She has a scar from a drakon on her right cheek, Starting at her hair line ending at her shoulder. She is told that she looks abit like Luke castallan, having the scar the same as well as the shrug-it-off aditude. Her hair is shoulder length and dark brown with lots of blonde streaks. It sits on her shoulders and curls up. In the gap between ''The Life of Dakota Jackson and'' Terror on the Nile'' she grew her hair just above her elbow. Just to annoy her parents she dyes it multi coloured every day and is as roady as possible. Powers *Control over fire (from Percy) although she doesn't like fire. *Contol of bonds between people eg. loyalty (from Annabeth) *Intelligence *ADHD *Dyslexia *Not really a power, but she can read and write in Ancient Greek (from dyslexia), Ancient Egyptian, Roman, Jappanese and of course English. *In Dakota for Pharaoh, she accidently falls in the Egyptian version of the River Styx, which is much more powerful. She has the strength to with-hold the beging procces and now has the Curse of Achilles (although unknown to almost everyone) *She is a natural fighter, with great strength and skill, often winning over older and more expirianced fighters. *She has a mild relation to Poseidon but it is strong enough for her to classify as a child of the big three, thus making her more stronger than normal demi-gods. *Dakota has clairvoyant dreams, causing her to watch events in distant locations as an out-of-body experience. This is a general feature of demigods, but becomes even more intense during times of strife and when events are in motion. Dakota has an inherent knack for seeing otherwise hidden things thanks to her unpredictable, changeable nature, inherited from Percy from Poseidon. *She also posseses the normal powers of the gods Aquatic/hydrokinetic abilities Dakota has numerous powers specifically connected to the domains of Poseidon: seas, horses, sea creatures, storms, and earthquakes. Her water-related abilities tend to be stronger in sea water than in fresh water. *Upon contact with water, Dakota gains a disproportionate amount of strength, combat skill, and speed-but only for a short time unless she is standing or immersed in water. *Dakota can control large volumes of water with great force (hydrokinesis). For example, she can redirect rivers, create currents to push boats or herself, or even increase surface tension to the point where it is firm enough to stand upon. *Dakota can summon localized hurricanes and other storms, complete with lightning and wind, as Poseidon is the god of storms. It is unclear if Dakota can manipulate the wind and lightning into offensive attacks (which will make a good example of Thalia Grace's electrokinetic and aerokinetic abilities). *Dakota can breathe underwater. She is unharmed by water pressure of any amount, or by falling from great height into water. *When Dakota is underwater, she stays dry unless she consciously forces herself to become wet. When Dakota touches objects underwater, they become dry. *Dakota can create seawater with no effort with things that used to be in the sea (such as petrified seashells, as Percy did in The Battle of the Labyrinth) *Dakota can communicate telepathically with sea animals, most of whom also obey her and treat her with respect. *Dakota can communicate with equine animals (horses, zebras, pegasi, etc.) *While at sea, Dakota has perfect bearings on her exact coordinates. (Longitude, Latitude, knots) *Dakota can telekinetically control all things that are connected with the sea *Dakota can sense where objects are underwater. *Dakota can communicate with children of Poseidon, such as Tridon and Percy, underwater. *Dakota is very resistant to burning, and is even able to survive while immersed in magma for a short while although she has never tried it. *Dakota can release the oxygen diffused in water and force the surrounding water to recede, making an air bubble so her friends with non-hydrokinetic abilities can breathe. *Dakota can control ocean currents to propel her at great force underwater, or even up into the air *Dakota can harden water (without freezing it) to form shields and such. *Dakota has a healing factor when standing or immersed in water, which is capable of mending serious wounds and curing her of poisoning. *Dakota can create earthquakes and cause volcanic eruptions. She might also be able to control the Earth and earthly resources (geokinesis), but to a lesser degree than the children of Hades. Weapons Dakota can fight with nearly every weapon, including an Egyptian staff. But her favourite weapon would be a sword called Defender, which Hephaestus crafted for her as a present. It is a mix of celestrial bronze, iron and gold. She is skilled at nearly all weapons but she can not under any sercamstances fight with a spear. She conceals all of her weapons except her sword, so when she is disarmed she has many more weapons, some hiding places are in her boots, a bow and arrows disguised as a sling-shot, and a whip discuised as a scarf. Family Percy Jackson Annabeth Jackson Poseidon Athena Sally Jackson-Blofis Paul Blofis Storm Jackson-Blofis Jonothon Jackson-Blofis Anstice Relationships with the Olympian Gods Zeus: 'Zeus isn't very fond of Dakota. He ''really ''wants to blast her into millions of pieces but he knows he can't. Zeus hates the fact that his son Trevor is going out with Dakota but he learns to deal with it when trevor proposes to Dakota at the end of ''Last Chance. '''Poseidon: Hades: Hera: Demeter: Artemis: Apollo: Aphrodite: Ares: Hephaestus: Hestia: Dionysus: Hermes: Athena: Category:Fan'o'stuff